


Various Headcanons and shorts

by Bakuyama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: Just a collection of my short writings and NSFW headcanons of the FFXV boys since the tumblr purge.Most are gender neutral, even the ones with specified genetalia, unless marked otherwise.





	1. Gladio/Reader (short)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested the reader wearing a playboy bunny outfit.

Today was a sort of special day, one you had decided to make special by wearing a certain outfit for a certain boyfriend. Said boyfriend was none other than the Gladio Amicitia whose hands were roaming your body with a frenzy. He had mentioned previously, in passing really, that he wouldn’t be opposed to a little dress-up between the two of you. You, having noticed his old playboy magazines, decided to adorn a playboy bunny outfit to surprise him. The minute he had walked into your shared bedroom, his coming home greeting had quieted and he wasted no time grabbing you close to him, kissing along your neck to your lips.

Currently, he had placed you on the bed and his hands had wandered to the front, rubbing at your sex through the thin fabric of your costume. You moaned, arms moving from their position around his shoulders to around his neck, hands pulling him into the kiss you were currently sharing. You were getting antsy, his teasing touches leaving you burning with want for far too long, something you were used to but not quite expecting given how excited he was when he first saw you. You had expected this earlier excitement to lessen the teasing but it appears Gladio was a man of habit and no level of desire would stop him from getting you as needy as possible. As much as he loved to tease however, you knew he would give you what you wanted eventually and when that time came it would be satisfying as all get out…if only that time would come (or preferably if you would come). He heard you whimper into the kiss and pulled away looking down at you with a smirk plastered on his face.

“Whats the matter? Something wrong?” You let out a huff, glaring at him with as much disdain as you could given your current want for him. This only caused him to laugh at you however, only further fueling your frustration. He then leans back on his calves taking in your form and the outfit you adorned for him. His hands roamed down your sides and back up until they reached the cup of the outfit. He pulled downward slowly, fingers grazing your heated flesh as they passed, eliciting a shudder from you. He did this until the entire costume had been removed, leaving you in only the fishnet tights and other accessories not connected to the main outfit. He looked down at you, pupils blown wide with passion and face flushed.

“God you look so good like this,” His hands reach to your chest, toying with your nipples causing you to arch upward into his palms, “Fuck baby, I hope you’re ready for me.” You whined at that, having been ready awhile ago. Given how you thought he’d be more insistent in this encounter, you had already prepared your entrance moments before adorning your costume to welcoming him home. A fact that had him releasing a groan when you had told him.

His hand grabbed at the fabric of your tights, and you heard and felt the ripping of the material right above your sex and entrance. You were about to protest when you felt Gladio insert two fingers into your entrance, a moan escaping you instead. You spread your legs wider as he fingered you with one hand using the other to lube up his dick. He removed his fingers, replacing them with the slow push of his cock inside of you. He released a drawn out groan at the feel of your warm heat surrounding him, seating himself fully inside you and gave shallow thrusts first before picking up the pace. Normally, Gladio would be all about teasing you here as well, but it seemed the lust had gotten to your taller boyfriend as he wasted no time pounding you into the mattress below. In fact, save for the occasional dirty remark most of the sounds were groans and moans, skin slapping against skin as you both got ever closer to orgasm. You could feel it building faster, all earlier teasing having gotten you riled up. Gladio grabbed your hips pulling you upward slightly, the new angle causing a whole new sensation of pleasure. It was soon after that that you came, a shout of Gladio’s name on your lips, the said man fucking through it. Your fists gripped the sheets below you and your body arched upwards, muscles taut until it was over and you slumped back onto the bed. However, you could still feel Gladio’s hard member inside of you and when you opened your eyes to look at him you saw a smirk on his face. Looks like you were in for an entire night of this, and you were glad for your outfit choice.


	2. If Gladio was married (headcanons)

**Before leaving:**

-Before he leaves, for what he knows is gunna be a long ass journey, expect the night before to be all about the two of you.

-He’ll be showering you in affection and love, trying to charge you up before leaving. I just imagine that’s how he sees it for himself too, like “What do you mean stop hugging you so tight? I’m trying to get all my Y/N loving in’.

-He’ll probably order take out, cause he just wants his last night with you to be a quiet time in your shared living space. Movies, cuddles, exchanged I love yous, wishing him good luck, sitting in his lap, and lots of kisses.

-Of course you can expect some goodbye sex as well. Usually sex with Gladio is pretty passionate/rough, but I imagine this one is very sweet and sensual. He’s gunna be praising your body and lovingly touching you all over.

-You can literally feel how much he loves you in the way he holds you (Ugh my heart).

**Hearing about the fall:**

-Anxiety is through the roof at this point. When Ignis told them all about the fall his first thought is if your okay, where you are, if you made it, how you were doing. It also feels super surreal to him cause he had talked to you on the phone the night before it happened.

-He can’t even fathom the thought that you could be dead, he won’t have it. He’s gunna check every avenue of contact, every resource, and news outlet, to get more info before he thinks about your death. Even when it seems impossible he’s gunna hold out hope, he doesn’t want to do this whole life thing without you after all.

-None of the other boys say anything, not wanting to make Gladio feel bad by talking about your possible death. On the outside he’s the kings shield, doing his best to fulfill his duty. On the inside his mind is constantly racing, his chest tight as he hopes for your safety.

-When he finds out Iris had survived he’s relieved. One, because his dear sister is alright, and two, that means there’s a possibility that you are as well. So of course, once he’s able to, he’s calling Iris.

**When your alive:**

-When he calls Iris and she says you’re safe with her, he has to resist the urge to take the regalia and go to Lestallum that very second. He does however mention how he’d like to go there to Noctis, for…important king things of course.

-In the meantime, he’s on the phone with you. Doesn’t matter whose he’s with he’s gunna be telling you how glad he is that your safe, and how much he loves you over the phone. You can hear the raw emotion in his voice at being able to hear you.

-When they all arrive, you best be ready, cause he’s going over and picking your ass up. He’s twirling you around and planting so many kisses on your face and lips. You all have to beg him to put you down, otherwise he’ll just carry you around with him.

-He’s gunna have you close by for the remainder of the night, in his lap, next to him, barely letting you out of his sight. Probably to the point of annoyance, but you can’t blame him, he thought you were gone (A clingy teddy bear <3).

**NSFW:**

-At night, you can expect him to be holding you. The pent up anxiety and worry over you is poured into the sex you two will have. It’ll be unlike the night before he left, it’ll be all desire and passion.

-He wants to touch you, hands all over you, making sure you’re really there in front of him. He almost lost you, his wife, his best friend, he needed to know this was real. No dirty talk or anything like that, just you and him, moaning and saying each others names.

-This doesn’t mean he won’t be sweet at all. I’m just talking about the first round, cause you know he’s gunna wanna go again. The second time is much slower more romantic. He’ll be praising you, loving on you, telling you how much he loves and missed you. It’s very sweet, and very good all at the same time.

-He has so much energy, you may have to tell him to back off, but he can’t help it he needs to touch you after the heartbreak. Just put your hands in his hair and kiss him softly and he’ll feel much better. Ease his worries!! (Tell him you love him too, he def needs it).


	3. Reader is hairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted what the boys thought of a hairy reader cause they felt down about their beautiful self!!

**Gladio:**

-I feel like Gladio isn’t the kind of guy to rely solely on looks from his partners. Flings? Sure. But for long term commitment, he looks at the inside not the out.

-Given this fact, he’s not gunna care that your hairy. He’s not even gunna think it’s something you need to shave for. I definitely headcanon Gladio to be pretty hairy himself unless he shaves it off (Manscaping if you will bahaha) so he won’t make any comments.

-Like I’ve mentioned in headcanons before, a confident partner makes a happy Gladio. If you show that you love yourself he’s all about it. And if your not confident, he’ll make sure you become confident, complimenting and loving you out the wazoo.

-Like, he’s a big flirt anyway so he’ll always be throwing sly comments your way. However, if you’re not confident in yourself? he brings it out tenfold. He want’s to see your face get red from all the things he’ll say (Most of which are inappropriate).

-No one better say anything negative while he’s around, doesn’t matter what it’s about either, if it’s something negative about you he’s going to make that person regret it. Your body, hair, face, anything that’s not praise, he’s fuckin’ glaring up a storm.

**Ignis:**

-I headcanon that he’s actually not that hairy himself and any hair he does have he keeps very well trimmed/shaven. This doesn’t mean that he’ll think you’re gross however, or even care about your hair. He’s not dumb, he realizes people come in all different shapes and sizes.

-If you keep yourself clean, and are content with your level of hair he’s not gunna say anything. Even in the case of intimacy, if you keep it clean, hair is no problem.

-If you ever feel down because of it, or like it affects your self-esteem, he’ll be complimenting you (as if he doesn’t do so regularly). He’ll tell you not to worry about others or the negative thoughts about how you look, the world is way to superficial and you’re perfect the way you are.

-Expect lots of compliments if you wear short sleeves, or shorts or a skirt, something that clearly shows bare limbs. He’ll be asking you to wear stuff like that more often because of how much he likes seeing you show off your body (He just loves you so much okay, he wants you to love yourself).

-If someone says anything, he’s to your defense immediately. You won’t even be able to get a word in, Ignis will be shutting them down. He’ll be telling them how inappropriate they are in such a calm tone, but his eyes display the true icy nature of how he’s feeling about them.

**Prompto:**

-Doesn’t give two shits. Like, having grown up with such low self esteem, and having trouble with his weight and being made fun of for it, he doesn’t focus on the outside. If he likes you he likes you.

-Like Iggy, if you ever feel down about it he’s gunna be turning that frown upside down. Besides the obvious, I love you so much you’re perfect, he’ll be trying to make you laugh too. Like, humor is his go to when he sees those slumped shoulders of yours.

-You ever wear any revealing clothes? That boy is taking pictures, showering you in love, and just making you feel so fuckin good about yourself. Probably has some printed out, with comments written on them about how amazing you are, and how good you look.

-His mission at all times is to make you love yourself at least half as much as he loves you, which is a fuck ton by the way.

-If anyone says anything bad about it, he just kinda hugs you while he tells them to back off. Then he precedes to talk about how great you are without letting the person say anything else, more so to you then them. He doesn’t want you feeling down for even a second.

**Noctis:**

-Like Ignis, he doesn’t care as long as your clean about it. Like, he’s not one to really judge appearances mostly because he grew up around people who cared way too much. He himself never wants to be that shallow.

-If you ever feel down about it he’ll be sure to pick your spirits up with a ton of love and compliments. Like the others, if you ever wear revealing clothes he’ll be telling you just how much he appreciates the sight. Basically he’ll be slipping in comments here and there about his appreciation.

-Expect him to buy you more outfits too, for the purpose of boosting you further. I just imagine Noct is like “Here, wear these shorts you’ll look great” or “Got you this outfit, put it on for our date tonight”.

-Appreciates the extra warmth it brings for sure, especially when sleeping. If you ever feel the need to shave though, he can get you any and all types of appointments at salons and laser removal places, whatever you want he’ll do it. But he of course wont push you one way or the other. It’s your body not his.

-In the end though, he’s not shallow and if you’re loved by the prince then by God you’re gunna be loved by him regardless of appearance.


	4. Ignis/Reader (short)/(female genitalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about reader in a maid outfit for our prim and proper Iggy.

Ignis was typing away on his computer while you stood nearby, can of ebony in one hand and a glass for it in the other. When Ignis was hard at work you often brought him his favorite beverage to give him at least a little reprieve from the hectic paperwork that plagued him often. However, this wasn’t your normal situation. Ignis had confessed that he loved the idea of role play, and was particularly excited about seeing you in a maid outfit. You were a little surprised. More often than not, Ignis was the one to always fulfill your needs first and his second so him coming to you first, you just had to say yes. So, there you stood waiting for him to tell you what to do with the coffee he had requested, outfit adorned. In all honesty you had expected a sexier endeavor, but Ignis was dedicated to the portrayal of master and servant and had yet to touch you. It wasn’t as if he didn’t show any interest at all, in fact, the red tint of his cheeks and the look in his eyes betrayed his indifferent demeanor. You yourself were growing impatient, wanting him to just grab you and take you, but you were a maid and determined to give Ignis what he asked for. At least, somewhat.

You approached him, can open and an idea on your mind. Maids were meant to clean right? So why not give yourself something to do that with. You put the glass down on the corner of his desk and Ignis acknowledges the action with a quick glance but otherwise, pays you no mind. You begin to pour the caffeinated liquid into the cup but just as you start, your hand ‘slips’, spilling the coffee all over the strategist’s lap, the both of you gasping and reeling back from the act.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry sir, please let me get that for you!” You hurriedly kneel between his parted legs, grabbing the cloth you kept nearby to wipe at his pants, applying pressure above his clothed crotch. You feel him flinch at a particularly hard rub and feel triumphant, like you were actually getting somewhere. You fight to hide your smirk at the growing hardness beneath your hand, sticking to your role.

“This is a big mess sir, here,” you grab his belt, “Let me remove these for you. They have to get washed before the stain sets.” You start to unbuckle his pants but don’t get very far before he’s grabbing your wrists tightly. You look up at him to see the glare he gives you and feel like perhaps you took it a little too far, all feelings of achievement rushing out of you. Coffee on his slacks? Maybe he didn’t quite appreciate the act nor the purpose for doing so. You gulp, eyes never leaving his face, nerves building as the air around the two of you thickens in the silence.

“Stand up.” You bolt upright immediately, he still holds your wrists, “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” You weren’t sure if you should answer truthfully, but Ignis was no fool so you nod your head, hands shaking from the nerves. In the next moment, he has you pulled down across his lap with your upper torso resting across the arm of his chair. It’s pretty uncomfortable, but you don’t dare make a move to remove yourself for fear of angering Ignis further. You tense as you feel his hand caress the back of your thighs, sliding up to your clothed buttocks, gloved hands cold on your heated skin. You have an idea about what he’s doing and can’t help feeling embarrassed at the tinge of arousal the shoots straight to your core. Ignis leans down, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You’ll have to be punished for your transgressions. You understand, don’t you?” He doesn’t expect an answer and you don’t give him one. Your heart is beating rapidly in your chest, breath coming out in pants. You knew what was coming, but the wait always killed you, body shaking slightly. He rubs your ass briefly before removing his hand, bringing it back down with a force so hard it rocks your body forward and you cry out from both the shock and sting. He wastes no time giving you 5 more swats and you can feel tears prick at the corner of your eyes. Despite the pain, your underwear was becoming soaked from the rough treatment and you rubbed your thighs together for any kind of friction. Ignis, as perceptive as always, takes not of this, caressing your abused behind, thumb purposefully grazing over your clothed crotch making your breath hitch.

“You like this. This is supposed to be punishment, yet you’re practically dripping,” he gives another firm smack, “You’re quite the naughty little maid, aren’t you?” He then moves your panties to the side, fingers roughly thrusting inside you, two at once. You’re unable to answer him with anything but another cry, from pleasure now as opposed to pain, as Ignis works his digits inside you. You crave more though, you didn’t dress up like this for a simple fingering, no, you wanted Ignis to go all the way. You wanted to cum on his cock not his hand, and the only way that was going to happen was if you made him, or begged him.

“Ignis,” He spanks you again and you knew that meant you had to try again, use a different title, “M- master, please…I- I want more.” He clicks his tongue.

“More? Not only are you lewd but impossibly greedy as well.” His words are condescending, but his tone is full of want and you can feel his hard-on pressing into your stomach from where you lay. Unfortunately for you he was dedicated to this little game you were playing and wouldn’t give in so easily. He added a third finger, your mind was getting hazy with pleasure, moans growing needier as he used his thumb to rub at your clit.

“What exactly gives you the right to demand things from me?” You whine, your knuckles were turning white from their grip on the arm rest. You didn’t have the right to ask, not in this situation but you’d be damned if you didn’t get what you wanted.

“Please, I prom- I promise I’ll be good…Please please please.” You repeat please to him, voice so desperate and wanton. Thankfully he seems to accept this, removing his fingers from you and grabbing the back of your dress to pull you off his lap. You’re barely able to stand because your knees are weak, and legs shaky from his earlier ministrations. Nonetheless, he guides you to bend over, placing your palms on his desk. He pulls your underwear down to the top of your thighs, just low enough for him to enter you. You hear the tell-tale clack of his belt opening, and soon feel the tip of his cock at your entrance. He slides it up and down against your folds, spreading your slick from entrance to clit before entering you in one fell swoop causing you to moan. He places one hand on your hip and the other on your shoulder before thrusting in and out of you, setting a hard and fast rhythm. You throw your head back, a loud moan escaping you as you lose yourself in the familiar feeling of Ignis. When you call out his name he gives a quick swat to your reddened behind and you quickly correct yourself, trying to maintain the servant/master roleplay you two had agreed upon in the beginning. On a particularly hard thrust your arms give out, leaving your upper torso to rest atop the cool wood of his office desk, a stark contrast to the high heat of your body. However, that doesn’t last long as Ignis grabs you by the front, pulling you upright and back into his chest, mouth nipping at your neck and shoulder. For ease of access he lifts a single leg, balancing your weight with his other arm wrapped around your middle. This new angle has him hitting you in just the right spot, and you moan louder, the only things your able to say being 'please’ and 'master’. You could feel it, you were so close you just needed a little more, a small push, another sensation. You reached a hand downward, rubbing at your clit in small circles, trying to bring yourself closer to finish. You could tell Ignis was close to, his voice right by your ear, grunting and groaning, whispering absolute filth about how good you are for him, how much a good little slut you were. You couldn’t take it anymore. You soon felt the rush of your orgasm overcome you, saying his name over and over again as he continued to thrust, cumming soon after you had.

After it was all over, you felt tired, leg aching from being your only support. Ignis put your other leg down, turning you so he could lift you from the side, carrying you to your shared bedroom down the hall. He gently placed you upon the mattress, and once the both of you had undressed and cleaned yourselves, he laid down next to you and pulled you into his chest. You heard a faint, thank you from him and felt a gentle kiss to your temple before you started drifting off to sleep. You’d have to be a real maid and clean up that coffee spill eventually, but you could do that after a nice rest.


	5. Ravus/Reader (short)/(male gender)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon wanted Ravus on the bottom and who am I to not deliver.

You peered down at your boyfriend Ravus with a look of excitement, he was finally letting you top him. You two had been together for quite some time, but whenever you got intimate he was always the one to enter you. At first, you didn’t mind all that much, as long as it felt good right? But after a while you started to day dream, what would Ravus look like underneath you, a mess of sweat and cum, moaning and clenching around you. This Daydream soon grew and you thought about it almost daily, it then turned into actual dreams, plaguing your nights, before you finally worked up the courage to ask Ravus if you could enter him instead. He, much to your surprise, agreed to indulge you. This is why you were now currently fingering Ravus, his eyes half-lidded, eyebrows furrowed, and mouth open as he moaned at the feeling.

He was laying on his back, while you were slotted between his legs, knees up to expose himself for you. Your body was hot, and though he hadn’t touched you, the sight of Ravus, that of which had flooded your mind, was giving you immense pleasure. You inserted another finger to add to the two already inside him and he threw his head back, groaning in pleasure and closing his eyes. You lean forward to kiss his exposed throat as you stretched him open, biting at the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. He huffs out in frustration but before you can ask why he’s already speaking, voice breathy and oh so arousing.

“Are you done yet, I’ve been waiting for quite a while.” He was always so impatient. You roll your eyes and raise yourself again, taking your fingers out of him.

“Just wait Ravus, I promise it’s all worth it.” Your grab the back of his thighs and push them upwards, lining yourself with his entrance and you push in slowly. Both you and Ravus moan in unison, the feeling of being joined, after so much prep, a sweet relief. However, given how attentive you were, you didn’t have to allow him much time to adjust and you began thrusting into to him, steadily increasing your pace overtime. He gripped your shoulders, eyes closing once again, and you took in the sight below you. His face and body were flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and chest. His silver hair was splayed out beneath his head and you were taken aback by the image of him in its entirety.

You picked up your pace, swallowing his moan in a heated kiss. He fully wrapped his arms around your neck to keep you close to him. On a particularly hard thrust, Ravus cried out your name, nails digging into the muscles of your back and you hiss from the sensation. You could feel yourself getting closer but didn’t want to leave your boyfriend behind, so you grabbed his cock, stroking in time with your thrusts. Ravus’s moans began to fill your shared bedroom, but it wasn’t like his usual moans, and certainly better than you could’ve ever imagined. No, these were much needier, breathier, and you wanted to hear more of them, louder. You focused solely on Ravus’s pleasure, raising your body so you could watch him come undone beneath you, which he did eventually, cumming hard all over his stomach and chest. You weren’t too far behind, cumming inside him, groaning out his name as you fucked him through your orgasm.

You pulled out after catching your breath, and moved over to lay beside him, turning to lay your head on his arm. You had all but fallen asleep when you felt Ravus shift, moving out from under you to which you gave a curious look to your disheveled boyfriend.

“If you think I’m sleeping covered in cum, you are sorely mistaken.” He glares at you, it is technically your fault, but you just laugh instead, getting up yourself to help him clean off. Maybe you could get another round in if you were careful. Of course, you’d be on top.


	6. Reader is a virgin (headcanons)

**Gladio:**

-He had already known you were shy given how much he likes to flirt with you. When you first tell him it’s probably in the middle of him taking your pants off and he just kind of stops. I headcanon he’s all about making it special if you yourself care to do so. Like I think he’s the kind of guy who’ll do it the way you want it since it’s your body and virginity.

-Would plan it on a date night, taking you out to a nice dinner before bringing you home where he’s gunna romance the shit outta you. Like soft touches, gentle teasing kisses and cheesy comments about how good you look. He wants you as comfortable and ready as possible.

-Everything is done on your terms, even if you give him the reigns to do as he pleases, he’s still gunna be asking what you want and how you want it. Even if you decide you don’t want to go all the way at that moment, no matter how far along you are in the act he will stop immediately.

-Taking things slow for sure, making the foreplay nice and long. He’s gunna be so focused on making you feel good instead of himself, he wants it to be a good experience, and for you to as aroused as possible so it isn’t awkward and painful.

-Is gunna be praising you the whole time, telling you how good your doing to try and curb that shyness and ease any nerves you may have. Is also gunna keep it pretty vanilla, you guys can explore any kinks later in your relationship, right now he just wants it to be special.

**Ignis:**

-I imagine you’re telling him like casually while cuddled in bed together. You know when you’re just conversing and it kind of trails into that direction, and you reveal you’re lack of experience and shyness at the prospect. Will tell you there’s no pressure, and that when you are ready he’ll lead you through it.

-Unlike Gladio he’s gunna be all about the romance, regardless of how you want it done. The man has standards dammit. Expect to come over to see a candlelit dinner and petals scattered around. He’d just come over and grab your hand, rubbing the back of it as he leads you to the table for a nice dinner he made.

-Would be super cheesy in asking if you’d give him the honor of spending the night with him (Aaaaah my cliched heart!!). And then he’d lead you to the bedroom and gently lay you on the bed as he removes your clothes.

-Is so fuckin’ sweet and gentle about everything, easing any worries with soft praise and kisses. Compliments your body, of course, and makes you feel like your the only thing that matters in that moment. Is gunna have you blushing and shy for a different reason entirely.

-Ignis is always about the foreplay so the first time you do it is no different. Like Gladio, his main focus is on you so he’ll be paying close attention to the sounds you make relative to what. If you ask to touch him too he’ll show you how it’s done.

**Prompto:**

-So I do agree with the headcanon that he himself doesn’t have much experience on that front but I do believe he has atleast some. So when you tell him you’re a virgin he’s gunna reveal he too doesn’t have much experience even if it is more then you.

-Will probably ask you if you wanna stay over that night, or that weekend for like a movie date and to possibly have sex. He is all about what you want though, so if you don’t wanna do it yet or just do some light messing around first hes all about it.

-Is gunna be the kind of guy to make you comfortable by making you laugh. Like I imagine all sex with Prompto is full of fun and goofy lovin’, so he’ll ease your nerves with dumb jokes and behavior.

-Is also gunna be incredibly sweet and gentle. Maybe even too gentle, just like “Prompto I’m not an elderly women you can be a lil’ more aggressive with your touches”. Honestly this boy just doesn’t want your first time to be a painful experience so don’t get too frustrated.

-Definitely leads you on how to touch him, is going to make this experience very mutual. Not that he isn’t mainly focused on you, but it’s the best when both parties are a feeling it, so foreplay is gunna be equal between the two of you.

**Noctis:**

-When you tell Noct he actually reveals that he has not gone all the way either. Sure he’s fooled around, but being royalty he didn’t have much time to get that intimately involved with others before you.

-Like Gladio, would make it romantic if you wanted, going all out with a dinner (homemade and by homemade I mean Ignis). Or if you wanted to just do it he’s cool with that as well.

-Noct would definitely take the lead when he sees how nervous and shy you are, especially cause he has some experience in the foreplay department at least. On that same note, he’s gunna use that experience to get you comfortable and starting to feel good. He doesn’t want any pain and definitely doesn’t want you to be afraid to try again.

-However, until you both get into the feel of it all it’s probably gunna be kind of awkward at first. Just, keep exchanging kisses and sweet whispers to get a better flow.

-It’d be such an exploratory and pressure free time for the both of you. Both leading each other to where it feels best, and just kind of relishing in each others touch. He’s gunna be complimenting you out the wazoo too, like you are so beautiful in his eyes below him, he can’t help but express it.


	7. Watersports preference (headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!warning mentions of urine!!!

**Gladio:**

-Gladio is totally on board with it, in whatever way you choose. Like I don’t think there is many aspects of watersports he’d be adverse too, but he would prefer to be the dominant one.

-Gladio is kind of mean in the fact that his favorite is to see you wet yourself. So like pick some pants designated for that purpose cause you gunna be dirtying them.

-Second favorite is making you hold it in. He likes to see you struggle a bit before release, he can’t help it. It definitely ties into the first one in that it’s like a build-up to his favorite thing. Is also gunna make you do stuff while your holding it, like chores, or watching a movie (Totes teases you with running water).

-And then of course we get to marking you, which he prefers to do with you on the ground kneeling before him (Probably mouth open too). There’s just something powerful about marking you this way. Is gunna be calling you a slut, and dirty whore, like he will be bringing his A game on the humiliation.

-The one thing he will not do, unless you yourself ask him multiple times, is do it inside you. Like, I just don’t think its something he himself really wants, but if it’s for you sure why not. Like he doesn’t hate it, but it doesn’t excite him. He’d much rather cum inside you.

**Ignis:**

-I feel like this is a sort of guilty kink for him. Like no one would even think he would want any part of something like this but surprise surprise he does. Like Gladio he prefers to be the dominant one.

-Is very particular about it though, unlike Gladdy daddy, there are things he will do and things he will not when it comes to watersports. And the things he likes usually involve you and not him.

-Favorite thing is to make you hold it, a loooooooong time so you better prepare yourself cause you will be punished if you don’t follow through. Would make you do things, like drink more water, or he himself will press on your belly to make it just that much harder for you.

-If you succeed in your hold he will handsomely reward you, praising you as he finally lets you let go of it all. But it has to be in pants or underwear or at least all over yourself, he likes the way it messes you up that way.

-Will not do it inside at all. Don’t even ask cause he will say no. Like I said he’s very particular about how he wants it to be done and doing it inside is not his thing (Bacteria and infection being his main concern).

-Will do it on you however, but you have to be the one to ask. Like Gladio and doing it inside, he doesn’t really get too much out of doing it on you so it’s up to you to initiate.

**Prompto:**

-Yes! This boy is ready and willing and doesn’t care whose on top, he’ll like it both ways. Isn’t to particular about details, and nothing really makes him say no.

-His favorite thing is to either have you pee on him or him on you. It’s that whole submission of power thing he really likes. Likes to have you lie down with him straddling your hips while he does it, and prefers to be on his knees in front of you when you do it to him.

-Second favorite is definitely holding it in. Mostly he likes to do it himself, like just the pressure of it all, and the feeling of bursting gets him going. Press on his belly and he’s gunna be crying out. Not to say he doesn’t like to see you that way too, he loves to see you struggling.

-He will absolutely do it inside you. May even be part of the holding it in, where he has to fuck you at the same time. Like ride him while he’s holding, it’s his favorite kind of torture. Doesn’t really like it inside of him though so just do it on the outside.

-He likes wetting too but not as much as the other things. Either way it still gets him going to see either you or him let go in pants or underwear.

**Noctis:**

-It’s a very very _very_ guilty kink for Noct. Like he will not even mention it, elude to it, or talk about it whatsoever unless you talk about it first.

-Like I imagine it could also accidentally be discovered when your on a long trip with no bathroom breaks and really have to go. Until it’s so bad you go in your pants, in the regalia. You look over cause you’re like, aw shit he’s gunna be so mad, and you spot the most obvious boner and it’s history from there.

-Favorite is of course wetting. He loves it when you make a mess of yourself. He’s not super dominant about watersports, like Iggy or Gladio, but he isn’t nearly as submissive about it as Prompto. So for wetting, if you ask he’ll do it himself, otherwise he just likes seeing you do it.

-Second favorite is marking on you. Like Gladio, he likes to have you on your knees while he stands above you and does it. Again, if you want to do it on him you’ll have to ask, but for this one sometimes he may ask you to do it on him. Usually straddling his body while he lays down.

-Will not do it inside you at all, just like Iggy he thinks that one is a little too far in his book. Doesn’t want it inside him either, just in pants or on each other. Even if you ask he’ll politely decline.


	8. Gladio pegged by reader (Headcanons)

**Gladio:**

-Is immediately on board when you suggest it. I feel like you would have to be the one to suggest because like, while he really likes it he know it can be weird to bring up pegging.

-Like with doing anal he’s gunna do everything on your terms but a little more towards him than with anal. You know, since it’s your suggestion but hes on the bottom.

-If you want he’ll make a show of it all, like him prepping himself in front of you, motivating you to pleasure yourself as well. He’ll put the strap on for you, strip tease for you, he’s gunna make it super sensual (As if he doesn’t do that any other time you guys get intimate).

-Will suggest toys for you as well, like one of those double sided strap ons if you have a pussy, or put a vibe in the back to maximize the pleasure.

-Is probably gunna be laying on his back cause Gladio is a big dude, he’s not gunna try and ride you with all his weight, plus he wants you take control…at least some of it.

-If you don’t think Gladio is gunna be a power bottom then think again. This boy is gunna be telling you what to do, how to do it, giving you all kinds of commands when you finally enter him.

-On that same note, if you thought he was loud or talkative when he was fucking you he’s gunna be doing the same if not worse at the bottom (Mmmm yes imagine moany squirmy Gladio dirty talking you from below).

-Put your hands all over him trust me, do it. Massage his chest, touch his nipples, stroke his cock, just give him all the attention he would give to you if you were below him. He’ll love the chance to be on the receiving end which I think may be one of his favorite things about being on the bottom.

-When he comes he will definitely return the favor to you, even though you suggested it, and pound you into next week for making him feel so good and giving him a chance to kind of relax and take what you give (Even if he is a power bottom).

-Pegging will definitely occur more after the first time. Certainly not all the time but occasionally he or you just pull out the strap on and prepare yourself for a wild night.


	9. Gladio anal sex (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opposite of the pegging chapter, now the reader is gettin' it.

-When you told him you had wanted to try, he was ecstatic. It was probably actually brought up by him in the first place and you had agreed.

-He’s a huge ass man, guys, gals, non-binary pals, he’s all for the ass. I headcanon he had tried it awhile ago with a male partner and was sold ever since haha.

-Would be eager to try it immediately but would wait for you tell him you’re ready. If you’re not he’ll, in that moment, want to make a plan of when you’ll do it.

-Does everything on your terms when the time comes, condom preference, how far you wanna go that day, toys, all that stuff is up to you. And not just the first time either, he’s always been respectful to your bedroom wishes (just hope your respectful to him as well!!).

-Will focus heavily on the prep, he knows how big he is and he also knows how hard he goes when you two get intimate so he wants to make sure his girl is ready for him.

–Will definitely rim you while he fingers you, he loves eating ass as part of the whole experience. He’s also gunna just be touching you all over to distract from any discomfort you may have. Will also eat you out from front and back.

-When he finally eases in Gladio’s gunna be very gentle before building up to a faster pace and even then, it’s not gunna be too extreme unless you ask. He doesn’t want to hurt you though so he’ll be checking to make sure you’re sure.

-Face down ass up, thats his favorite position for anal, he loves being able to hold down your upper half. Hes got easy access to your lower half, clit, and hair (for grabbing and pulling of course).

-Once you’re in the thick of it, he’s gunna be dirty talking out the wazoo about how good you feel and how he’s glad you wanted to try and just all around nasty talk.

-Gunna spank the ass and play with your clit. If your laying on your back you know his hands and fingers are gunna be at your pussy to bring maximum pleasure. If you said toy use is fine, he’ll put a vibe in the front while he pounds you in the back.

-If you opted for no condom you bet he’ll be cumming inside when you two are done.

-Is gunna be super sweet after, making sure to pamper you, checking on you and any pain levels. Master aftercare man, he likes anal play and is glad his babygirl gave it to him so he’ll be giving you his thanks through cuddles and love.


	10. Giving Reader a BJ (Headcanons)/(male genetalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the boys plus Luna and Cindy give head.

**Gladio:**

-Gladio loves to give and receive blowjobs. He loves making you squirm with the littlest touches and teases and what better way to get your squirming then with his tongue.

-Will hold your hips down so you don’t buck up into his mouth, but if you play nice he’ll let you face fuck him 😉. But you really have to behave, he’s a huge tease, marking up your thighs and touching your ass so be prepared for a struggle.

-I headcanon he’s actually pretty good at deepthroating so don’t worry about whether you’ll fit cause believe me you will, this man has like no gag reflex.

-Is gunna use one hand to hold you so that he has another one free, what for? To overwhelm you of course. He’ll be fingering you and touching your balls.

-Has no problem with rimming either so you can bet his mouth will be exploring further.

-Will definitely do it till you cum and he will, without fail, always swallow. Watch out though cause he does like over stimulation. He’ll keep sucking you, prying your legs open as you clamp em shut, that kind of thing.

-Prefers to have you lay on your back while he’s over you, loves to see that arch when your really feeling good.

-Best BJ boi, excellent technique with plenty of variety, 20/10.

**Ignis:**

-Loves to give, and uses it as a sort of appetizer for whats to come (It’s you, you are to cum). May even use a cock ring to drag it all out.

-Like with eating out, his hands are a very integral part of the experience so he’ll be fingering you while he sucks you off. Will also be using toys like vibrators and dildos.

-Hes a teaser too but in the sense that he’ll focus on an area for longer than you would like. Like he’d suck on the head or mouth at the side when all you want is for him to take the whole thing.

-I actually don’t headcanon him to be good at deepthroating but never fear he has plenty of other ways to absolutely blow your mind. Like Gladio his mouth will definitely be travelling downward.

-Like I said above he uses it as a kind of appetizer and won’t do it till you cum. He wants you to have a full blown explosive experience and will definitely be edging you until he actually fucks you to get you to cum. There’s just something so arousing about seeing you come undone beneath him on his cock.

-Likes to have you on your back and is not wholly opposed to 69 but you gotta really beg for it.

-Very good, knows what he doing for sure, just gotta work on the not gagging thing, 15/10.

**Prompto:**

-He just loves giving oral, doesn’t matter what parts you have he’s all about it just say the word. In fact you don’t even have to say anything cause anytime your intimate he’s gunna go down.

-Sex with Prompto is very handsy, with a lot of carresses and touches so oral is no different. This boy is going all out, hes gunna be scratching your inner thigh, fingering you, touching your balls.

-And wherever his hands go, his mouth probably will to. He’ll eat you out and suck on your thighs and balls, hes gunna dedicate himself to making you feel good. This can get kind of frustrating though cause goddammit Prompto just stay in one place for a bit.

-The king of deepthroat and loves a good face fucking so go to town if you like. He’ll also keep going until you cum.

-Has no preference on whether you cum in his mouth or on his face, either way he’ll be swallowing atleast some of it (Might I reccomend cumming on his face, he just looks so good like that. Avoid the hair though.)

-Loves to be between your legs with you sitting up, gives him leverage so he can grab your thighs and ass. But more so then that, he’s never one to turn down a good 69 sesh.

-Overall, he can be a bit extra at times but it’s still pretty fuckin’ good, 17/10.

**Noctis:**

-Loves getting it, loves giving it. I feel he’s more thrilled about eating out (vagina or rimming) than dick sucking, but is better at blowjobs for some reason.

-Focuses more on using his mouth on the dick as opposed to using his hands and mouth together. The most he would do is fondle your balls.

-This doesn’t mean he won’t pay attention farther down, nah Noctis is the champion of ass eating. So he’ll switch between giving a BJ and rimming you. If he’s rimming you he will finger as he does so.

-Does not like deepthroating or face fucking. He has a sensitive gag reflex and does not see the appeal in choking on a dick. He makes up for it though no worries.

-Doesn’t use any extras like toys or anything unless you ask, he’s a simple man who wants to pleasure you organically.

-Will do it till you cum but doesn’t like cum on his face so much as he likes it on his body or in his mouth. He will swallow it all unless it tastes bad (Eat lots of pinapple for the boy!!).

-Prefers to have you lay on your side so he can 69 with you. He expects favors to be returned so why not do both at once. Though rimming wise he prefers face down and ass up.

-Better at BJs than eating out but still not the greatest. Still pretty good though, 12/10.

**Luna:**

-Would be shy about it at first cause I imagine most, if any, of her experience comes from vaginas not dicks. Doesn’t mean she wouldn’t like it though!

-You would definitely have to be the instigator and ask her to do it. She’ll be the type to constantly ask you what you like and don’t like (Guide her and she’ll get the hang of it).

-She would use her hands on areas she can’t fit or on your balls but I don’t headcanon her to be into anal play at all, so she would not venture downward.

-Cannot deepthroat either but doesn’t mind light face fucking just don’t go too far. She can handle tearing up but does not want to choke on it. She’ll use her hands to get at the parts she can’t fit though.

-She wouldn’t mind using toys on your dick, like small vibes or even cock rings. Shes isn’t gunna be anywhere but your dick so you can garuntee she’s gunna give you the most to bring you over the edge.

-Will do it till you cum but like Noctis, she doesn’t really want it on her face. She prefers in the mouth or on her chest, is a swallower through and through.

-Would set herself on the side of your lap with you sitting up, or be in between your legs. Doesnt mind 69 either.

-Tenative at first but once you warm her up and lead her right, shes a natural, 14/10.

**Cindy:**

-Remeber how I said she loves to eat someone out? Guess what else she loves, suckin some mad dick. This girl is all about it.

-She is not shy about it either, shes gunna be doing the most, teasing, tasting, hands all over your lower body, nails scratching on the thighs. She gets into it for sure.

-She’s also not gunna shy away from your ass either, she tops even Noctis in her ass eating abilities so fuckin’ prepare yourself for a wild ride.

-Can’t really deepthroat, better than Luna and noct, but not as good as Prompto. However, she does like getting choked on it so face fucking is welcome, just let her breath occasionally.

-Will use her hands to fondle your balls and finger you, her goal is to get you to squirm and moan, and make an absolute mess so she’ll do what she can to acheive that. However, she won’t really use toys at all, more of an organic kind of gal.

-Will do it till you cum for sure and she’s no quitter so shes gunna swallow it all, but like Prom she doesn’t mind if you do it on her face too.

-Prefers to be between your legs or on her knees while you stand.

-Good, very good, a wild southern ride for sure, 25/10.


	11. Ravus trying for baby (short)/(female genetalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender neutral reader and Ravus try for a child.

You looked at the small object held in your hands with disappointment. Frankly, you were starting to get discouraged. The pregnancy test you just took displayed a single red line indicative of a negative result. You tossed it in the waste basket next to the bathroom sink and walked into your living room. You then plopped yourself down onto the couch next to your husband Ravus and, before you even said anything, he could immediately tell by your slumped posture what the test said. The thing was, you and Ravus had decided to have a child, but getting pregnant had proved a difficult task for the two of you. It had already been 2 months since you first started with negative tests one after the other. You felt the tears prick at the corner of your eyes and Ravus instinctively took his hand and gently stroked your back.

“What if I never get pregnant Ravus what if-” he shushes you, hand moving from the small of your back to wipe away the tear that had leaked from your eye.

“Dearest it has only been two months, we mustn’t act so defeated this early. You and I both know this amount of time isn’t nearly enough for most couples.” You sighed, you knew he was right but with how much effort you were putting into it, it was hard not to be saddened by your lack of results. You sat in silence, with the comforting warmth of Ravus’s body next to yours. You wanted to keep trying, to have a child to raise and love together, to chase after and kiss goodnight. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hand before you shot up from the couch grabbing his.

“We’re trying again!” You looked back at him with a look of pure determination, his was of mild shock.

“Right now?”, at your insistent nod his open mouth and wide eyes turned into a sly smirk and lowly chuckle, “Not even going to set the mood are we?” You rolled your eyes, ever the teaser he was, tugging on his hand to get him to follow you to your bedroom. He in return tugged back, with enough force to get you onto the couch and lying face up. You yelped at the initial motion, letting out a huff as he moved to hover above you. You were never against having couch sex, or any kind of sex for that matter, but a warning would’ve been nice. His eyes roamed your form, seemingly pleased, before he leaned down pressing his lips against yours. You immediately melted into the kiss, arms opting to leave their position at your side to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. Ravus’s kisses always felt so good to you, the perfect mix of heated and sweet. As such, you could feel the blood rushing southward, warming your core, and you squeezed your legs together for some kind of friction. Ravus took note of you squirming beneath him and rose from the kiss to look at down at you, amused.

“You seem to be having trouble”, he reaches a hand down between your legs, “Let me help you with that.” He rubs you through the thin material of your pajama pants and you gasp. You buck upwards into his touch moaning into his mouth as he lowers himself to kiss you again. He kept interchanging between firm presses and light touches, it was driving you absolutely mad. However, when you tried to grind against his palm he pulled it away and you couldn’t contain the whimper that escaped you. You had only just started but you desperately craved more and wanted to be closer to your husband. And you definitely felt as though you’re clothes were getting in the way so you grabbed his wrist, turning your head to leave the kiss.

“Ravus. There’s too many clothes in the way. Remove them…And stop teasing.” He had to laugh a little at your clear demands, which really weren’t all that demanding. You’d sound much more so, if it weren’t for the fact that you were so breathy. You ignored his clear amusement at your desperation and tugged at his pajama shirt, urging him to remove it. He of course obliged, helping you out of yours as well. After both shirts were gone, the rest of your clothes soon followed until both of you were left simply in your underwear. So that you fit better on the couch together, you had adjusted your position, legs wrapped around his waist though you had remained underneath him.

“Better?” He asked with that hint of entertainment still evident in his tone.

“Better.” With that, he went back to pleasuring you, his hand inside your underwear and mouth back on your own. He bit your lip, moving to kiss your cheek then to bite at your neck instead. You could tell by the strength of his bite that you were sure to be sporting marks, ones you would be proud to display. He moves lower still, taking a nipple into his mouth and you arch your back, hands moving to set themselves on the back of his head. You wanted to touch him too, to make him feel good but it seemed as if he didn’t want you to bother with it. Your position didn’t leave you much access to his body which is exactly what he had planned. Ravus knew how much you wanted children and he hated to see his spouse so upset by the absence of that second red line. So tonight he had two purposes in his mind: to try for a child again and to make you feel as if your being pampered like royalty. He wanted you to drown under his touch and forget all about that disappointment moments ago.

His fingers soon found your entrance and he put two in at the same time, relishing in the sound you made from the pleasurable stretch of his digits. His mouth in turn made sure to pay ample attention to each of your nipples and your head was swimming in pleasure, fingers gripping the soft tresses of his hair. You moan out his name as he adds a third finger, stretching you for what was to come. After a few more moments his fingers leave entirely, trailing your juices up to your clit, rubbing at it in small circles. You call out his name again begging him to give you what you want. While he always loved to have you beg more, he too was reaching the end of his fragile control. He was painfully hard in his underwear and took it upon himself to stop what he was doing to give you what you asked for. He lowered his boxer briefs enough to free his erection, lining himself up with your entrance but not pushing in just yet.

“I can’t wait until you are pregnant with our child my dear”, he caresses your cheek with his hand and you lean into his touch, “hopefully we won’t have to wait much longer.” And with that he enters in one stroke. You cry out as he groans and he gives you brief moments to adjust before he starts moving his hips. He starts slow, gradually increasing his pace as the volume and sound of your pleasure does in turn. His hands roam all over your body, caressing down from your chest to your thighs. He pulls you closer, elevating your hips slightly as he grabs hold of your waist. The new angle causes you to call out as he hits you in just the right spot and you can’t help but tell him to keep hitting you right there. He groans and grunts, his own sounds of pleasure melding with yours, you always squeezed him just right as if your body was made to be with his. Slowly but surely, he could feel his release closing in on him but he didn’t want to leave you unsatisfied. His non-prosthetic hand moves between the two of you to rub at your clit and he groans as you squeeze him from the sudden contact.

“Ravus. I’m close, please. Cum inside me, I want it so bad.” He works harder at your words, wanting to bring you both to finish. Eventually the coil inside you snaps, and you cum with his name on your lips and it’s only a few more thrusts till you feel his seed filling you.

You lay there for what seems like forever, panting together for awhile before you feel Ravus shift, pulling out of you and putting his underwear back on. He picks you up bridal style and carries you to your shared bedroom, gently placing you under the covers and laying down next you. You cuddle up to him as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you to his chest. You faintly hear him whisper ‘I love you’ before your drifting off, hoping that the next test you take is a success.


	12. Eating out reader (Headcanons)/(female genetalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys plus Luna and Cindy eating out the reader.

**Gladio:**

-This man loves giving it. Like if he could he would spend all day between his S/O legs. Whats better then holding your waist down and making you squirm am I right?

-He’s a big teaser so expect a lot of marks in between your thighs as he bites and sucks his way downwards. So close but not quite where you want him because he loves to hear you beg for him; just give in.

-If you tease him in public too much he’ll drag you off somewhere and show you whos boss. This is just one of the ways he does so, making you whimper and beg for him to stop cause it’s too much.

-He’s definitely the kind of guy who like makes the alphabet with his tongue. And when he finds a particular letter you seem to react to he sticks to it. Will also stick his fingers and tongue in for added pleasure.

-Focuses a lot on your clit even if the stimulation becomes too much. I imagine he’s into over stimulation so you better be ready. Is gunna be the guy asking, “Is it too much?” With a big ole’ smirk on his face.

-He either eats you out while your laying on your back or he’ll have you sit on his face (go with option B, it’s his fav).

-Overall pretty good, not too sloppy and will definitely do it till you cum on his mouth, 10/10.

**Ignis:**

-People often headcanon him to be more reserved about it but I personally think he loves it. It’s a way for him to take control because, like Gladio, he’s the kind of guy to hold you down.

-You often wonder where he learned his technique because holy shit he’s really good.

-He’s a tease like Gladio but will tease more with light touches and licks to the area rather then to your thigh. It still drives you absolutely mad because goddamit Iggy just do it already.

-I see him using his fingers as a very integral part of the experience, focusing his tongue and mouth on your clit and outer areas.

-Would definitely do the ice cube thing. Where he puts an ice cube in his mouth to chill his tongue before eating you out. Unfortunately for you, everytime you see ice now you can’t help but go a little red (To which he just smirks of course, the devil).

-Uses toys too, like clit vibrators and the like.

-Won’t do it until you cum, atleast not often. He just likes being able to drag out your pleasure in more then one way. Doesn’t mean to say he won’t have you cumming multiple times he just wants it to be mind blowing everytime.

-Doesn’t mind face sitting but definitely prefers to eat you out when your laying on your back.

-Very good, percise, knows your body and what you like very well, 13/10.

**Prompto:**

-Absolutely loves giving it, more so then receiving even. He’s just eager to please and with how good he is at using his mouth, of course oral makes it to the top of the list.

-He will use everything at his disposal, fingers, alphabet, ice cube, basically whatever you want and like best he’ll do it.

-Is really fuckin good???? Like how did he get so good with his lack of intimate experience (Probably did a lot of research cause he loves you and wants you to feel good).

-It’s like a set thing he does when you guys are intimate. Even if you don’t go all the way you’ll find him between your legs at some point. You’ll never have to ask but if you do ask, doesn’t matter what time of day or where you are he’ll get on his knees right there or find somewhere private for you guys to do it.

-Will do it till you cum for sure and never expects you to return the favor (Please return the favor though, he did a good job let him know it).

-Loves 69 and face sitting for sure. Honestly though, he just likes eating you out so any position is a good one. Does jokingly refer to his face as your saddle however.

-super eager almost too eager, overall really nice and just the right amount of messy, 15/10.

**Noctis:**

-Loves to give as much as he likes to receive which is quite a bit. Unlike Prompto though he won’t do it everytime, atleast not unless you ask him (He does expect you to return the favor though, man loves his blowjobs).

-Like Gladio he’ll trace letters or even words, repeating the ones that seem to make you go crazy.

-He’s not bad at it per say but he isn’t the best. Luckily he knows this so he’ll ask what you like and what you want him to do. Eventually he gets pretty good cause he’s an expert on your body at that point.

-Like Ignis he’ll use toys to help stimulate you further, like vibes or even small dildos. He makes up for his lack of skill no worries.

-Will do it anywhere at anytime but you gotta rile him up a bit first. Tease him till he can’t hold back and _then_ ask him. I also unabashedly headcanon that older Noct likes giving oral on the throne.

-He likes eating you out with your face down and ass up or with you standing with one leg over his shoulder. Face sitting is also pretty good, just give him good access.

-Give him time to learn your body and you’ll be seeing stars, ready to please you however you feel, 10/10.

**Luna:**

-Not huge about it, not because she doesn’t like it but she just gets so shy about the concept. Once you get her comfortable with the idea and she sees how good it makes you feel she’ll be all about it though.

-I feel like Luna would be super shy about intimacy in general, when you guys first start out, but once you do that kind of stuff for awhile she flips the switch and gets this sort of regal dominance about her.

-Is a natural at it like Prompto despite not having done it often in the past. Prefers to keep it mostly natural so won’t really use toys or anything but definitely uses her hands. Not just on your pussy but in general. Carressing the thighs and up your stomach or back.

-Will do the ice cube thing like Iggy, it just adds to the sensations and makes her touch more noticable to you.

-Will be much too shy to try and do it anywhere other then in the privacy of your own home, doesn’t mean it has to stay on the bed though.

-Won’t do it until you cum wanting to see you cum underneath her from her overall minstrations, she’s got plans for you.

-Likes having you on your back while she does it but wouldn’t be opposed to doing 69 with you.

-Once you guys have been together for awhile it gets real good, 12/10.

**Cindy:**

-This girl loooooves giving it and she has quite a bit of experience under her belt.

-She’ll set you down on her work bench or on the edge of the bed and go to town. She is gunna make it so good your legs will be shaking too much for you to stand.

-She, like Prompto, will use everything at her disposal. You want her to trace letters? She’ll write you a fuckin’ story. Want her fingers? Give her a sec to clip those nails so she can go ham.

-Her goal is to get you a moaning, quivering mess from what she does to you and she’ll be damned if she can’t do it.

-Will do it till you cum for sure, shes got other plans for you but she wants to start out the night right. Will also not care about when and where espeicially if you really want it and tease her just right.

-Prefers you lying on your back while she does it. Face sitting is good too, or having you on the edge of something while she kneels.

-Best quality, maybe even better then prompto, 18/10.


	13. Calling them daddy (Headcanons)

**Gladio:**

-I imagine that like, it’s probably during sex that it slips out, like on a particularly hard thrust you just cry out daddy.

-He would just stop and look down at you, and it’d be long enough that you might wonder if it was okay, and then this huge grin spreads across his face. Like come on, he’s Gladdy Daddy, it’s surprising he hasn’t asked you to call him that already.

-Would amp up the pleasure for sure, probably smack your ass and ask if you liked what Daddy was doing (Aaaaaaahhhhh I can’t my heart!!).Would definitely mention it afterwards with a teasing remark.

-Absolutely loves it, and fuckin’ owns it too. Probably uses it to torture you in public or get you riled up by whispering it in your ear, about how daddy’s gunna make you feel so good. Or telling you to behave before daddy punished you.

-Do not call him daddy in public though, not because he’ll get mad or embarrassed, but your ass is gunna get dragged away. Cause as much as it might excite you, it excites him just as much if not more.

**Ignis:**

-You probably bring it up casually as some kind of test and just call him daddy while he’s cooking or something.

-He’d like, stop mid-chop and just slowly turn to look at you with a questioning glance. Like other than the raised eyebrow you’d be able to decipher nothing from his expression about whether he likes it or not.

-Personally I think Iggy is more of a ‘sir’ kind of guy and wouldn’t get much from being called daddy. Not that you can’t combine the two, cause you sure as hell can.

-However, Iggy is also a huuuuuuge teaser, so like if he can rile you up with it you bet your ass your going to hear him say it right in your ear with that soothing iggy voice. Would even use it as a joke in casual tone like “Iggy? I thought I was daddy?” (That is not how it works Ignis and you know it!).

-All in all it’s not gunna do to much for him but if you like it he’ll let you have your fun. Don’t call him that in a public setting though because the next time you two are alone your ass is gunna be so red. If you wanna tease him, casually call him sir for mundane things and watch his eye twitch as he resists the urge to play along, cause you are misbehaving and you are in public for Gods sake.

**Prompto:**

-Like Gladio, you probably say it during sex, kind of just blurting it out in the middle of it all.

-Would stop and look down at you like “Wha- what did you just call me?” His face would also be so red cause now it’s just rattling around in his mind that you called him daddy.

-Would moan before he continues to thrust into you, much more frantic than before because holy shit you called him daddy. Would ask you say it again and again and just kind of smile real goofy at you once it was over. Would shyly admit he kind of likes it.

-Like he’s not as into it as Gladio but I do headcanon that it excites him and makes him blush, so I reccomend just saying it to him throughout the day. Whisper in his ear about how much you want daddy to touch you and his face will just explode in red (Then again all dirty talk does that to him).

-Call him Daddy in public please, the look on his face and the blush is to die for, it’s so cute and amusing. He won’t drag you off unless you tease him real bad, AKA just keep calling him nicknames and touching his thigh and arm, and your torso is gunna meet alleyway wall.

**Noctis:**

-You just call him daddy while he’s playing a game or something and kind of just nods and then realizes what you said, turning to you quickly.

-Honestly I don’t feel like he’d like it all that much. Like he wouldn’t be like ew gross, it just wouldn’t excite him or anything. Now if you flirt and call him your majesty that’s a different story.

-If you really wanted to implement it in the bedroom he wouldn’t have objections, it would just be all about your arousal since it does nothing for him. This means no public teasing can occur with it.

-Wouldn’t really tease you with it at all. I headcanon that Noctis isn’t a big public teaser in general, like sure it’s fun to get you squirming in the bedroom but outside of it? Not so much his thing.

-Back to the your majesty thing though, that you can use religiously against him. Just put a hand on his inner thigh and whisper it in your ear and you’ll get that public encounter you’re looking for. You really gotta put on the works though.


End file.
